


tastes like a cherry bomb, sweet like addiction (it'll do you harm)

by mairieux



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, but nothing really happens, i dont know what this is actually, its, porn i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairieux/pseuds/mairieux
Summary: taekwoon feels helpless (and he loves it best)





	tastes like a cherry bomb, sweet like addiction (it'll do you harm)

**Author's Note:**

> yea i wrote this like twenty to thirty minutes in the cinema while i was waiting for the nutcracker to start showing (good movie 10/10)

it always starts out quiet.  
  
for example, jung taekwoon laying flat on the bed, unmoving and only the beat of his heart can be heard as the weight above him shifts in the slightest.   
  
"You're always so pretty like this," taekwoon's eyes barely lift to meet his gaze, already lost and gone in the heat. "I'd take a picture and show you off," a hand comes up to cup his cheek, and he couldn't help but nuzzle helplessly against it, "but this sight is for me and me alone... right?"   
  
"hakyeon," he strains out, voice hoarse from not speaking for a long time.   
  
"what is it?" hakyeon – the man that can put the devil to shame – comes down to press his lips against his, and taekwoon drinks it all in, like a man in a desert.   
  
hakyeon's kisses always feel like a cold shower, washing down on him and ridding all of his stress. every nip of his lips and every flick of his tongue brings another wave of electricity down to taekwoon's toes, and he thirsts and thirsts for it.   
  
"look at you," hakyeon tuts out. he's just hovering above taekwoon's face, barely a breath away that taekwoon's holding back every inch of his body to reach up and lock their lips once again. "we've barely even started and you look like half of the city's fucked you already."   
  
"please," taekwoon doesn't bother biting back at his comment, as he tries to move his hips in the barest effort to grind their crotches. useless. "please."   
  
"please what? _please stop_ ?" hakyeon knows what he wants without him needing to say it.   
  
their relationship goes beyond words, way past simple actions and glances. sometimes their friends wonder if they managed to meld their minds.   
  
"no!" the younger is desperate, exhaling heavily and his eyes aren't steady anymore. "please- please fuck me, _please_ ."   
  
"you want me to fuck you?" he hates it so much - so much - that hakyeon has this amount of power over him and taekwoon is just helpless against it. "what if you don't... deserve it?"   
  
"do you?" hakyeon continues, cupping his cheek once again. he's making the that sympathetic face of his that humiliates taekwoon every time. "do you _deserve_ it, taekwoonie?"   
  
And taekwoon actually tries to answer, but hakyeon already slotted his thumb between his lips, shushing away any small sound he'll make.   
  
"don't bother," hakyeon mumbles it so quietly, but there's a giggle in his voice and taekwoon almost thought this is solace. "I'll fuck you no matter what you say anyway."   
  
_oh sweet jesus._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks hesseth ily
> 
> excuse the lapslock i cba to correct it www
> 
> title from this [cherry bomb english cover](https://youtu.be/nDpS_A5G2lc) that i WILL die for ok thank u like and subscribe


End file.
